Dearly Beloved
by Pirates VS Ninjas
Summary: FemNaru! A two year old Sora finds a baby in the rain. His parents take the child in and raise her. Twelve years later, join, not only Sora, Donald, and Goofy but Naruto also! Warnings, Pairings and FullSum Inside! Better than it sounds trust me!
1. It Began With A Letter

_Dearly Beloved_

Sum:

A two year old Sora finds a baby crying in the rain, when he shows his mother and father they do the right thing and take care of the child. Now twelve years later, join Sora and the gang on their Kingdom Hearts adventure but there's a twist, Naruto's going along for the ride!

**_WARNINGS:_**

FEMALE NARUTO

Somewhat good Kyuubi

Big brother Sora

Kingdom Hearts Video Game, and Manga vers mix

Alternate Universe somewhat

Swearing and Fighting

**Pairings:**

More or likely Sora x Kairi

Riku x FemNaruto

Others later on

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR KINGDOM HEARTS, I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT.

* * *

Chapter 1: It Began With A Letter…

A boy sat on the beach as he watched the storm clouds disappear across the ocean sky, the boy was drenched with water from head to toe, next to him was small basket that was covered with water. In his arms was an orange blanket that was a bit wet but not a lot. The boy seemed to have been holding onto it tightly and staring down at it as he said to it "Look, storm over now… Wanna see?"

"Sora! Hey Sora!" a voice called out to the brown haired boy. Sora looked behind him and saw a silvered haired boy running at him and shouting his name. Sora's eyes widened a little and said in a two year old's voice "Reeku!"

The boy _'Reeku'_ stopped running when he reached the two year old boy, he crossed his arms across his chest and said with a pout "Sora, my name is pronounced Riku, not Reeku." Sora blinked not understanding but said with a smile "Reeku!" Riku sighed at that, already knowing it was impossible to get the two year old to say his name right.

Riku looked at his year younger friend who asked "Why here?" Riku seemed a bit surprised by the asking but said now remembering why he was out looking for his friend "Why? Well how about the fact you ran off without telling your mommy or daddy during the storm, thats why I'm here!"

Sora, blinked before he said sadly "Sorry Reeku…" Riku seemed to had gotten a bit mad from that "Sorry? Sorry! Your mommy is crying Sora! Tell her sorry not me!" Riku said in a angry voice but stopped when he heard a sound. It sounded like whimpering?…

Riku looked down to his friend's arms and saw the orange blanket, he blinked surprised and asked "Sora… What's in the blanket?" Sora seemed to be surprised this time but his eyes lit up when he remembered what he was holding, he raised up the blanket a bit and said with a smile "Found him, crying on beach! He getting wet, I keep him dry!"

When Sora pulled the blanket off of the head of whatever was in the blanket, Riku's eyes widened when he saw deep sky blue eyes staring at him with wonder.

It was a baby, a small baby with a small patch of blonde hair and tan skin. The baby's lips were the color pink and so was 'his' cheeks, but also on each side of 'his' cheeks was three black whisker like marks. The baby was tightly wrapped up in the blanket and was looking around 'his' surroundings in wonder.

"Sora… Where'd you find him?" Riku couldn't help but ask as he sank down to get a better look at the baby. Sora looked to his side to the basket that had a small bottle and a letter inside it. He said "Floating Reeku, in basket! He was in ocean and storm pulled him to the beach! I pulled him away from big wave coming! Keep him dry from rain!"

Riku blinked confused for a moment on what his two year old friend had said but realized what he meant "You mean you found him in the water in a basket and a wave brought him to shore?" Sora nodded softly as Riku continued "And you say a big wave was going to pull him back into the water but you ran and pulled him away from the shoreline?" Sora nodded again.

"And you've been keeping him dry?" and again Sora nodded with a huge smile now. Riku looked down to the baby when he heard giggling, as if the baby found it funny. Riku stared into those deep sky blue eyes and couldn't help but wonder something, he looked back up to Sora and said "How'd you know he was out here?"

Sora smiled brightly and said proudly "He called me! Told me to help him! That's why I run Reeku!" This made Riku blink with wide eyes at his friend, he knew for certain a baby couldn't speak yet…

"Sora! Riku! Answer me please!" a woman's voice called out, and soon more voices was heard "Sora, Riku! Come on out please!" a man's voice was clearly heard. Riku looked back to see his parents and his Sora's parents calling for them from the sideway above the beach.

Suddenly Riku could hear his mother yell "Aozora, Yozora, Kohan-Koi! I found them, they are on the beach!" Riku watched as the adults run quickly down the pathway that lead to the beach and over to them. Riku watched as Sora's mother and father come running as if they were being chased by a monster, and Riku saw his own parents jog over to him. Sora placed the little baby in the basket and got up, he dusted himself off and turned around just in time to get hugged by his mother who sank down to his level.

"Sora, sweetie! Please don't ever run off like that again! You had me worried sick baby!" she cried out as she held onto her son, Sora hugged back and looked up to see his father relieved but a bit mad at him, Sora muttered "Sorry mommy… Sorry daddy…"

Riku waited as his parents came to him and his mother said "Riku… You found Sora didn't you?" Riku nodded and his mother took a breath in relief, his father smiled softly and patted his head saying "Good boy Riku…" Riku smiled at the small praise from his father.

"Sora… Why'd you run off like that?" Sora's mother asked as she pulled away and was about ready to scold her son but stopped when he pointed to the basket near them and said "He needed help mommy…" that's when they all heard the sound of a giggle come from the basket.

Sora's mother's eyes widened when she looked into the basket and saw the baby looking up at her and the rest of them. The baby blinked a few times and started to fuss around in the basket and blanket it was wrapped in. Riku's mother covered her mouth with her hands and muttered out "A baby? Out here?" and Riku's father stared wide eyed. Sora's father seemed stunned to see a baby outside too.

As everyone stared in wonder at the baby, Riku, in hopes to help his friend out of any punishment Sora's parents was going to give him and said "Sora found him in the water during the storm! The basket was pulled to shore and Sora took the baby away from a wave that was going to pull him back in! Sora saved him! That's why he ran away!"

This made the adults gasp and eyes widen more when they heard that. Sora's mother quickly looked at her two year old son and knew that if her son did not come to save the child from the wave, the baby would had died from drowning. It was a miracle that Sora just so happened to reach the beach to see the basket during the storm…

Sora's mother slowly reach over to the basket and pulled the baby out who stopped fussing when it felt itself being pulled out of the basket. The baby soon found itself face-to-face with a woman with light brown hair and soft sky blue eyes. Both of them stared at each other for a moment before the baby began to reach over and it smiled with a giggle.

Sora's mother Aozora just stared in wonder, amusement, question, a bit of fear, and hope. She looked up to her husband Yozora as he kneeled down to her and looked at the baby too, the baby noticed him and stared at him this time, before reaching out to touch him, Yozora humored the child a bit and reached his own hand out to it, when the baby noticed the hand, its own little hand touched a finger before tightly holding on, and soon enough the baby began to giggle loudly.

Yozora seemed surprised by the sudden laughter and tight grip from the child, and for the first time in a while he was the one who broke the silence with a smile "You're quite a strong one aren't you? You have quite a grip kid…" and as if it understood him, the baby giggled more.

Aozora looked from the baby to her husband for a moment before she looked to Riku's parents right when Kairiku spoke in anger "Who would leave a baby out in that terrible storm? Much less, who would leave it out in the middle of the ocean?" Kohan who heard the anger in his wife's voice said "I don't know but if I ever find out who, I'm making sure they get locked away forever!"

Aozora looked back to Riku who was staring back and forth from his parents in wonder, and then she looked to Sora who was now making funny faces so the baby could keep laughing. She smiled softly as she saw her husband make cooing noises at the baby softly, and then she looked at the child itself. The baby was giggling and moving its legs around, its small hand that still held onto her husband's finger moved slightly from its giggling and its other arm was coming out from under the blanket it was tightly wrapped in.

To Aozora… Something about this scene, something about her holding onto the small baby, her son making funny faces so the baby could keep laughing, and something about her husband fawning over the baby seemed… Right, so right in her mind as if this was how it was suppose to be with her family, that it was complete now…

Aozora had always wanted another child, she always did. Only problem was, after she had Sora the doctor said that the strain of another child inside her would ether kill her or the baby, so she never tried to get pregnant again in fear of dieing and leaving her husband and son alone or the possibility of killing her own baby, but she never did give up on wanting another child though, she even asked her husband if they could adopt one day.

Aozora stopped when she noticed something in the basket. She blinked softly and stared it, it was a bottle, and inside the bottle was a small letter. She looked from the baby in her arms and said "Yozora, hold the baby for a moment please…" when her husband heard that, he blinked surprised but nodded softly before taking the baby out of his wife's arms and placed the child in his own softly cradling the baby as he watched his wife take hold of the bottle.

Sora noticed his mother reaching into the basket and taking the bottle, and he tilted his head sideways in wonder why the bottle intrigued his mother. Kohan, Kairiku, and Riku noticed the sudden reach into the basket to.

Aozora slowly opened the top and poured the letter out onto her open hand, she looked at it and noticed it was sealed in a red wax seal in the shape of a circle, she slowly opened the letter and stared at a small letter that was in black ink, but at the bottom of the letter, taped to it was a crystal necklace that shined brightly.

She stared at the letter before taking a small gulp and reading out loud.

"_To anyone who finds this child and letter…_

_Please take good care of this child. Many problems had arisen from where the child once lived and if I did not take the child away from there, she would had been killed. Her name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the last Uzumaki-Namikaze in her hometown. I sadly must write that her mother and father died the day she was born because of a certain bastard Uchiha… She has no one else to look after her and I promised a certain someone I would take her away and place her somewhere safe. If she was placed somewhere not safe… Sorry… My fault…"_

Everyone around could almost hear the person say that with a sweat drop on his/her head. Aozora eye twitched and her mind screamed _'OH YEAH! THE OCEAN IS THE SAFEST PLACE FOR A BABY THAT PROBABLY ISN'T EVEN A YEAR OLD!' _but she continued reading out.

"_Anyway… As I said before, her name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, she was born on October Tenth, nighttime to let you know, and likes the color orange __**(Warning if you give her something pink she will cry!)**__, she seems to like the smell of ramen a lot __**(Warning she will try to steal/reach for it from whoever has it!) **__Her voice can get loud and she seems to like foxes and toads from how she tries to reach for them whenever we would see them. The necklace taped to the bottom was something her… 'Grandmother' wanted her to have, it's a symbol of a promise that was kept and it was also said that its cursed and that whoever wears it will die but so far she has been able to disprove that myth, also word of warning, do not try to hide the necklace, once Naruto see's it she'll cry for hours and won't stop until its placed around her neck…_

_From: Her… Friend(?)…_

_P.S: She might not be the sharpest kunai around __**(You'll see when she'll get older)**__ but she's one of the strongest."_

When Aozora finished reading she stared strangely at the last parts of the letter, but stopped when she heard the child making sounds while trying to reach for something. Everyone turned and saw the child 'Naruto' reaching for the necklace that was slowly untaping itself from the letter due to the weight. They watched as the child tried harder and harder to get to it, before she realized it was to far and she began to pout sadly, the pout stared to turn wider and her eyes stared to tear up.

Then, almost as loud as a siren, the small baby began to cry. Sora and Riku was stunned by the sudden burst of crying covered their ears, but the adults was used to a baby's cry from their own son's didn't, though they had to admit it was kind of loud.

Aozora was then debating if she would give the child the so called _'cursed'_ necklace. She, unlike her husband, believed in superstition and wasn't thrilled to give the baby something that could kill her. But still, it was to make the child happy, Aozora slowly pulled the necklace off the letter and took off the tape that was around it off too. She stared at the necklace in her hand for a moment before slowly turning to the baby.

She took hold of the string that kept the necklace together and slowly put it around the child's neck, the necklace didn't fit since it was big around her, but when she felt the necklace around her neck she stopped crying and stared down to the crystal, her small hands took hold of the crystal and she raised it up to her face.

A small smile spread across her face and she giggled happily, she held the crystal up just as the sun around them was sitting.

"Now that's something you don't see everyday, normally babies put the stuff they have in their hands in their mouth you know…" Kohan said as he saw, for the first time, a baby not put something in its mouth. His eyes watched the child move the crystal around in the air as if amazed that it shined such a pretty color because of the sun.

No one said anything for a moment, that was until Kairiku spoke "Now what? We can't simply leave a child out here on a beach can we? And we can't take her back if what that letter said was true… Wherever she came from must have been dangerous…" her husband nodded softly at that, and so did Aozora and Yozora.

Aozora bit her lip and glanced at her husband that was staring down with a smile at the child in his arms, she blinked a bit before asking "Darling… Do you think… C-Can we keep her?" this question made the other adults stare quickly and widely at her, her husband eyes widened when he heard that question, for a moment his smile faded, he blinked and looked down to the child in his arms as she giggled brightly.

His face grew a soft smile and he said "You know Aozora… We might just do that, but you do know I'll have to call the police, the hospital, and an orphanage tomorrow morning… After all the police need to know about how the child was found, the hospital so we can get her a cheek up and make sure she doesn't catch a cold, or anything else bad from the storm and the orphanage can give us adoption papers so she can be llegally ours…" Aozora eyes lit up at his answer. She smiled brightly and was about to tear up.

Sora and Riku looked at each other a bit confused on the words _'Orphanage'_, _'Adoption'_, and _'Llegally'_. Aozora stopped and quickly looked to her son, she smiled and said "Sora… How would you like to be a big brother huh?" Sora jumped a bit from the sudden question, and blinked confused, but soon enough a smile went across his face and said "I'd like it mommy!"

Aozora smiled at her son before reach for the child in her husband's arms, she took the child carefully and as she faced her son with the other child in her arms she said "Sora… Meet your baby sister, Naruto…" Sora's eyes seemed to wide and he looked down to the baby that stopped holding her necklace to stare at Sora. Sora stared down to the baby before he asked "We get to keep baby?" and what he got was his parents nodding, then, across Sora's face a smile broke out and he happily said "Cool!"

This caused the others to laugh softly at Sora, who looked at Riku and said "Reeku! Reeku! Look I'm big brother now!" Riku couldn't help but softly smirk at his friend's excitement. Kairiku and Kohan smiled softly at this but soon Kohan asked "Are you sure you guys want another kid running around Yozora?" Kairiku nodded softly and said "Its hard enough just taking care of one child… Can you handle two?"

Aozora and Yozora looked at each other and nodded softly as both rose from the sand. Yozora dusted himself off and said "We'll just have to see… If we are then we are. If we're not we'll have to learn…" Aozora held softly onto the child in her arms that stared out to the swaying ocean, her eyes blinked a few times before slowly starting to close, soon enough she yawned and this caught everyone's attention.

Aozora smiled and gracefully looked at her before saying "Looks like someone is tried… Honey we still have Sora's old crib right? We can use that one until we can get her a different one…" Yozora nodded and said "Okay, I'll just pull it out from the attic when we head home…"

Kairiku and Kohan smiled at each other, and Kairiku said "How about we help out too? Me and Kohan will head to the store and get some diapers, a dryer blanket, a pillow, a few clean clothes, and some food for the poor thing okay?" Sora's parents nodded softly and looked down to the child that now slept peacefully in Aozora's arms.

Yozora looked behind him to the basket on the ground, the letter his wife once held was inside it and so was the bottle. He bent down and picked the basket up carefully and could still feel the wetness from the storm. He looked out to see the sun had set and the stars began to shine out.

He looked back to see his wife carefully rocking the child, his friends Kairiku and Kohan asking her what else would the baby need, while Sora talked quickly to Riku, excited that he was now a big brother. Yozora nodded softly to himself and said "Alright, everyone lets head home before it gets to dark. Honey, when we get home can you get her out of those wet clothes so she doesn't catch a cold please?"

Aozora nodded when she heard that and so did the others. As everyone stared to head to the pathway that lead to the street above, Sora looked at his now baby sister and couldn't help but smile brightly…

-x-x-

The two mother's smiled and giggled as they watch their sons Riku and Sora play _'Save the Princess'_ with the newest member of Sora's family. Sora's father was the _'Evil Lord' _and Riku's father was the _'Evil Wizard' _of the game while Sora and Riku were the _'hero's' _as they tried to save the young giggling _'princess' _from her crib _'prison' _who was wearing clean clothes, an orange footize pajamas.

Kairiku laughed as she watched her husband _'die' _by the hands of the two boys who teamed up to beat him. She looked to Aozora and said softly "Is it me or is this how its suppose to be? I mean I remember them playing this game before, but they normally saved a doll from our husbands, it just seems… Right… That they are really trying to save Sora's sister…"

Aozora smiled at her friend and said "Yeah it does… I don't know why but I felt like something was missing but now that missing something is filled up…" Kairiku smiled back and said "Lets just hope it stays that way, I'll pray for you guys tomorrow when you go to the police, hospital, and orphanage okay… But if I was you I wouldn't worry, I'm sure they'll let you keep the kid no matter how much paperwork…"

Aozora nodded softly already knowing that after tomorrow, they would be signing paperwork, after paperwork, contestant trips to the hospital, visits from the police, social workers come in to see if the place would be fit for a child who was find in the middle of a storm…

Right when she looked up she saw her son and Riku work together to get the crib gate down, right as Naruto laughed loudly now that she was no longer confined in her _'prison'_. Aozora smiled again before saying "Yeah… I don't think we'll be have any problems with paperwork…"

Aozora knew that no matter what, everything was going to be just fine now that they had a daughter…

* * *

Here you go, the first chapter!

What do you think? I like it so far!

Agh this story plot has been on my mind all day ever since I started to replay KH!

If you don't like the story than don't review.

If you did like it, than all means review! XD

I know a lot of you might have some questions about a lot of things but all shall be answered in due time! Okay!


	2. Kairi

Here's chapter 2 hope you all like it!

I do not own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts

Warnings are in Chapter 1 people!

Words to know/Names~

Kashoku (Naruto's and Sora's families last name) - Bright Light

Aozora (Naruto's and Sora's mother) - Blue Sky

Yozora (Naruto's and Sora's father) - Night Sky

Kohan (Riku's dad) - Lake Shore

Kairiku (Riku's mom) - Land Sea

* * *

Chapter 2: Kairi

-x-x-

A figure cloaked in black kneeled down to the King who sat in his throne chair, he stared at the figure and said "So… The child is safe correct?…"

The figure nodded softly and said "She is, for now that is. Your Majesty…" the voice of the figure was female from what she had said. The King gave a soft sigh of relief before he said "Good… You know if you would had told me about all this before hand, I would had never believed you…"

The figure was silent for a moment before a soft chuckle came from her as she spoke clearly amused "Only few would truly believe your Majesty, I don't even think the true Keyblade Masters know what we can really do …" the King grew silent before he said "When will their story begin?" the figure didn't speak but rose from where she kneeled, she stared at him from under the cloak and finally said "Soon… If the legend is true… It shall be within twelve years, King Mickey…"

The King, also known as King Mickey sighed softly and said a bit of a grim voice at the thought "So the child will be only twelve when the time comes… And the others will be about year older than her… If only the prophecy didn't involve children so young…" the figure didn't dare to speak out, she just watched as the King was remorseful and sad that the fate of many worlds rested in the hands of young children who should be living a normal and happy life, not the life they were going to have in the future.

"King Mickey sir… I will take my leave, there is much to do and I must rest. The trip here from her world has drained much from me and sending her to Destiny Islands was no easy trick ether." the figure said after a while, the King nodded and responded "Rest you must, we all must be prepared for when the fateful day comes…"

The King watched as the figure nod and then disappear in small burst of lights, soon all that was left in the room was him and the small balls of light that broke apart softly when they hit the ground. He closed his eyes and sighed softly, knowing twelve years will come soon enough and quicker than he wanted them to…

-x-x-

_**A Few Years Later…**_

"Sora! Naruto! Dinner time!" a cheery voice yelled from the doorway she was standing out, her eyes scanned the backyard for the three children she had called for. Suddenly poking his head from behind the small work shed her husband used when he would work on things, was her son with brown spiky hair, and blue eyes. He smiled at his mother and said loudly "Okay mommy! I just need to find Naru, we're playing hide-and-seek. I just found Riku though!" as he said that Riku, who was a bit pouting that he was caught, walked out from the shed area and in view so he could be seen.

The woman giggled softly before she headed over to them as Sora continued the search for his sister, she stopped when she reached Riku and asked kindly "Riku, would you like to stay for dinner tonight? We can call and ask you're parents as soon as we find Naruto, okay?" Riku looked up to the woman and nodded softly as he said "Sure, thanks for invite Mrs. Kashoku…"

Mrs. Kashoku or better known as Aozora Kashoku smiled at the young six year old who was the best friend of her five year old son. Her smile faded a bit when she noticed Sora yelling out "Alright Naru, I give up. Come on out, you win!" none of them said anything after that as they all waited for any movement or a yell back of "Yay I won!" or "Okay!" from a three year olds voice but nothing came.

"Naru?…" Sora softly said after waiting a bit, Aozora felt her heart race when there still was no sign of her daughter around, even Riku seemed tense by the lack of response from his best friend's sister. Sora quickly moved around the backyard, searching behind the work shed, to the small garden they had, to Naru's favorite tree she would sit and sleep under, to every other place he could think of, he began to panic when he still couldn't find signs of his three year old sister. He then went to the side of the house where the gate to the front yard and to the streets was located. His heart stopped when he saw it.

"MOM!" Sora's voice yelled out in a hysteric way, when Aozora and Riku heard the tone in his voice they came rushing "Sora what's the matter?" Riku quickly asked as he and Sora's mother raced to the side of the house, only for their eyes to widen as they saw what made Sora panic.

The gate was wide open, it just swung along with the soft blowing breeze, the latch that normally kept it shut was off of were it was suppose to be, but the thing that made them panic the most was the fact that sitting at the opposite side of where the gate swung was a small orange fox toy, gently placed against the wall of the house as if someone had placed it there for safe keeping…

-x-x-

'_I hope Mister Fox is keeping an eye out… I don't wanna worry Mommy, Daddy, or big brother…'_ her thoughts said to herself as she walked down a unfamiliar street. She was a small child about the age of three, wearing a long orange dress that had a few spots of blue here and there. She wore on her arms small wristbands that were blue also, and blue and brown shoes. Her skin was a light tanish color and her hair was a golden yellow that was somewhat messy and medium length. Her eyes were a deep blue that seemed to outdo the sky if it could, and on both sides of her cheeks were three black whisker marks, identical to each side.

As she calmly walked down the streets of Destiny Islands, she looked around as if trying to find something. She took a small breath and closed her eyes, she listened for something…

That sound that caught her attention when she was playing hide-and-go seek with her brother and his best friend Riku. That sound that sounded so sad and alone, she hated that sound and wished for it to go away, she wished to help whatever was ever making that sound and help to stop the sadness that was causing it.

That sound…

It sounded like a bit like a music box only…

It was really, really sad and lonely, as if it was calling for a friend…

Her eyes snapped open when she heard it, only this time not as faint as it was when she was still at home, this time it was clear and loud, the sadness that rang along with it hurt her heart. She looked to her side where the sound was clearly coming from and saw she was standing in front of a large house, she titled her head and walked forward to the big house that was surrounded by a wall and an iron gate.

Her eyes scanned the walls and the gate before she saw something. She moved closer to the gate to see more.

Sitting alone, on a small swing was a little girl, maybe the same age as her brother Sora was. She wore a white and purple dress that went down a bit her knees and white shoes, from what she could see was that the girl had really deep red hair. Blue eyes blinked slowly as she watched the girl in the yard swing softly, and look to the ground as if something was troubling her…

That sound again rang in her head, and her eyes widened _'Her… She's making that sad sound…'_ the young three year old's mind spoke, her eyes softened as she stared at the other girl as she thought _'She's lonely…'_

She snapped out of her thoughts when she was determined to help the other girl on the other side, she glanced around the wall and gate in hopes to find an opening inside. Her eyes landed on some vines growing on the wall, her mind quickly thought of a way in, and she grinned.

No one was going to be sad, not on her watch…

-x-x-

"Hey… You alright?…"

"W-Who are you? How'd you get in here?"

"I climb over the wall heh…"

"Oh…"

"What's your name?"

"Kairi, I don't remember my last name though… Yours?"

"Naruto. Naruto Kashoku, but my big brother and his friend Riku call me Naru for short… Do you want to be my friend?"

"… I'd like that…"

-x-x-

"Naruto! Naruto! Please answer me please!" Aozora's voice called out from her car but still nothing. After discovering that gate was open and her daughter's toy fox on the ground near it, Aozora quickly ran out the streets to see if she could spot her child but after a few minutes of searching she quickly ran back home, got her car keys, and cell phone before calling her husband and telling him what was happening.

After doing that she quickly got Riku and Sora into the car and drove around looking for the orange wearing child. Both boys were trying their best to spot the young three year old but so far nothing. "Dear god, why is it that this happens, first Sora does a vanishing act when he is two and now Naruto when she's three…" Aozora swore under her breath as memories of Sora running off and finding Naruto in that storm came into her mind.

"Mom look it's the Mayor's house!" Sora's voice broke her from her thoughts as he pointed to the large house they were getting closer to, Aozora looked out from in the car and saw what her son said was true, then she could hear Riku say "Mrs. Kashoku, maybe we should stop and see if he saw Naru at all. Even if he hasn't he should know she's missing…"

Aozora nodded quickly, knowing that the Mayor had a soft spot for Naruto, ever since he had come by when she was baby during the time when the newspapers found out how Naruto was discovered that fateful night. When he saw the child, she giggled and smiled so bright at him, the Mayor could help but smile back and play with her.

As Aozora pulled up to the gates, she found the little box that she was to use in order to talk to the Mayor, as she rolled down her window and was about to push the button, she suddenly heard a voice say from the box "Ah, hello Mrs. Kashoku, come right in, I think I might had found something you might want to see… I can see you from my office window, so let me open the gates…" it was the Mayors voice and he sounded a bit amused about something.

With that said the gates opened, letting them inside. When they pulled up to the house, Aozora along with Riku and Sora got out of the car as the Mayor opened his door. He smiled at them as he invited them inside quickly, before he could speak though Aozora spoke "I'm sorry for bothering you Mister Mayor but my daughter is missing, she was playing hide-and-go seek with Sora and Riku when, I don't know how but she got out by the gate that leads to the front and I was wondering if-" but she was cut off when the Mayor laughed hearty and said "Now, now. Mrs. Kashoku please calm yourself. I know that your daughter isn't with you, now follow me and we shall discuss something…"

"Ah, but Mister Mayor, we should really be looking for-" but once again Aozora was cut off as the Mayor began to walk down the halls in his house, he stopped once and looked back to the worried mother and the two boys, both of which were shooting daggers at him. "Follow me please." he said cheerfully.

The three looked at each other but followed, as Aozora was once again going to say something like any worried mother would, the Mayor spoke as he stopped at a door "You see Mrs. Kashoku, I went outside to speak with Kairi, you know that child that appeared during the night of the meteor shower. Well she's been sad lately because she can't remember where she came from, or even what her last name is. I planned on trying to figure a way to cheer her up as I went outside to speak with her, when I found this little one playing with Kairi on the swings pushing her…"

When he said that the Mayor opened the doors to the room. He moved out of the way so the other three could see and what they saw made their eyes widen and hold their breaths. He chuckled somewhat and said "Now image my surprise when I saw these two playing and for the first time ever I saw young Kairi smiling…"

Sitting at a large table was two little girls sitting near each other, both eating small cakes and drinking some drinks the maids of the house had given them. Both girls were chatting and giggling, each one having a good time. One of them was Kairi, the other was Naruto Kashoku.

"NARU!" Sora yelled out as he saw his sister at the table, Naruto jumped and looked to where the voice had come from before she yelled out in her own surprise "Sora, Riku, Mommy!" Kairi blinked at the others who was at the door, both girls watched as Sora and Aozora ran forward, with Riku trailing behind.

Naruto pushed the chair away from the table and jumped to the ground. As soon as her feet touched the ground she was suddenly pulled into a hug by her brother. She then felt more but bigger arms go around her as she heard from her mother "Sweetie please never run off like that again please!"

"Sorry mommy…" Naruto said softly before her mother and brother pulled away and stared at her, Sora couldn't help but say "Naru, why'd you run off? You had mom worried, really worried!" Naruto shot a soft glance to Kairi who stared back, not sure on what to say at the moment.

Naruto knew lying was bad but she didn't want her Mommy, brother, and his best friend to know she heard Kairi's sad heart call to her "I don't know…" she softly said and put her head down, ready to be scold by ether her brother or mother. But it never came, what she got though was another hug from her mother.

Naruto blinked surprised but heard softly "Please never run off like that, please…" Naruto blinked again but nodded before saying "Okay mommy… I promise…" when her mother finally let her go, Naruto smiled somewhat but looked to Riku who had his arms folded across his chest, he seemed to be a little bit between relief and annoyance with her, he moved close and said straight to her face "Naru, the next time you run off it better be for a good reason or else I'm going to give you a noogie every time you do."

Naruto pouted at the threat but allowed it, Sora on the other hand didn't "Riku! You can't give my sister a noogie!" he yelled out to Riku who shot him a look "Oh yeah?" Riku said as if daring Sora to say something back "Yeah!" Sora did in fact yell back, only to get suddenly pulled into a headlock and his head getting rubbed by Riku's fist.

Aozora, the Mayor, Kairi and Naruto watched amused as Sora yelped in surprise, and Riku smirking that he got his friend into the headlock and was giving him a noogie. Naruto giggled a bit before looking back to Kairi who was watching the two boys begin to wrestle on the ground like how two friends should. Naruto smiled and walked over to Kairi, Kairi then noticed Naruto and stared at her.

Naruto grinned before she took hold of Kairi's hand and pulled her out of the chair, catching the attention of the Mayor and Aozora. Naruto lead Kairi to her mother and said cheerfully "Mommy, meet Kairi. She's my new friend. Kairi this is my mommy." Aozora blinked by the sudden introduction of Kairi but smiled at them both "Pleasure to meet you Kairi, I'm Aozora Kashoku, Naruto's mother…" she held out her hand to the small girl who blinked back before smiling and shaking the hand that was held out to her "Nice to meet you…"

Naruto grinned more brightly and giggled. The Mayor only chuckled softly.

Unknowing to any of them, both Sora and Riku had finally stopped fighting to watch Kairi and Naruto. Sora somewhat blushed at the smile Kairi held on her face but he didn't know why.

Riku on the other hand had his eyes on Naruto, he knew, she wasn't telling something she was suppose to…

-x-x-

"Bye, thank you so much Mister Mayor." Aozora said as she and the three kids headed to the car still parked outside. After finally getting things under control Aozora called her husband and told him they found Naruto, relived he had asked what happened and Aozora told him, at the end he nearly laughed and said "Sora and Naruto really are almost the same aren't they?"

Aozora waved at the Mayor and Kairi who followed them to the door. Kairi seemed sad that her new friend was leaving but was promised by Naruto that they'll see each other again if the Mayor allowed it and if her mommy and daddy let her come back. "Bye Naru!" Kairi yelled out to Naruto who turned around and smiled back again and waved "Bye Kairi!" she yelled back.

As they all got into the car and drove home, Sora's mind was plagued with questions mostly on why he blushed when he saw Kairi smile, Riku kept his eyes on Naruto from his seat, while Naruto happily slept in her chair while holding onto the fox toy she called "Mister Fox" Sora brought with him when they searching for her, though she would mutter a few words in her sleep from time to time.

Aozora sighed as she took a glance into the mirror and watched the three behind her. She sighed again and knew, that even though she loved her two kids nothing would ever be easy with those two…

"Heart… Happy… Call…" come a mutter from the sleeping child and the only one who caught it was Riku…

* * *

Finally done!

I am so sorry about the sucky chapter and the long wait, I had something different but it wasn't working so I changed it into this…

Up next the time skip to when Kingdom Hearts starts!

A lot of things will be explained as you read on so lets hope you guys catch on soon!

If you don't like the story than don't review.

If you did like it, than all means review! XD

Any misspelled words will be fixed soon!


	3. Destiny Islands

A lot of things will be explained as you read on so lets hope you guys catch on soon!

Here is the next chapter, I don't own anything

Sorry it took so long to update, I'll try to update faster.

* * *

Chapter 3: Destiny Islands

"Bye mom, bye dad! See you later!" yelled two voices at the same time as rushed footsteps were heard heading to the door, one voice was male the other was female, both very young.

"Be back by dinner time, or else you two!" yelled a motherly voice as she peeked out of the kitchen just in time to see her two children run to the door.

One had brown hair and blue eyes, he wore a red one-piece shirt combo short outfit, he had on a black and white short sleeved jacket and a crown necklace was around his neck, he also wore yellow shoes and had white and blue gloves on. He quickly looked back to see his mother and grinned before opening the door and heading out. She smiled back softly before her eyes quickly traveled to the other child that was running out the door.

This time it was a girl, she had long golden hair that seemed to curve around her face it was also tied up in a orange ribbon, in her hair was a small hairclip that looked like a Paopu fruit she used that to keep most of her bangs away from her face, she had deep blue eyes and tan skin. She wore an orange and blue jacket, the sleeves were rolled up to her elbows, under that jacket was a long sleeved black shirt, she also wore orange pants that were also rolled up. She had on black and blue shoes, and around her neck was a small crystal necklace.

Just like how Sora quickly looked back, Naruto did the same. When mother and daughter looked at each other Naruto smiled brightly and bolted out the door.

Aozora smiled softly and sighed as she watched the door shut close. Oh how she loved her children. She shook her head softly and headed back to the kitchen hoping to finish up what she was doing, when she turned around she looked to find her husband reading the newspaper at the kitchen table, he glanced at her and said "The kids ran off to the Islands again?"

Aozora nodded "Yup, more or likely going to meet up with Kairi and Riku again. Ever since school let out, almost all the children of our little Island have been heading out there."

With that said Aozora grew quiet as she thought, her eyes grew soft as she said "You know, it seems like yesterday when Sora and Naruto would beg you to take them out to the Islands. Now they can row themselves out there…"

Yozora looked at his wife and gently folded the newspaper onto the table; he then said a little amused at his wife's reminiscing look "You miss them when they were small, don't you?"

He watched as his wife blinked as if he just pulled her out of her memories and stare at him for a moment.

Then she chuckled and said "Not fully, I really couldn't handle all the times those two ran off without warning but I do miss parts of them just playing simple games, laughing at really nothing, watching me cook, you know all the things that they were amazed to see even though it was simple. Nowadays Naruto and Sora want a grand scale adventure…"

Aozora stopped for a moment before she continued a bit sadly "You know, I overheard Sora and Naruto a few nights ago, talking about leaving Destiny Islands one day, to see the rest of the world or something like that…They both spoke as if they really wanted to go and leave…"

Yozora was silent as he looked at the face his wife made, it looked like she was very sad that her kids wanted more than a simple life like they had, he sighed softly before saying hoping to reassure his wife "Its properly just a phase, kids have phases, they'll get over it sooner or later…"

Aozora smiled a bit worried but soon stopped when she began to think more about the matter of her children, specially her little Naruto, wanting to explore the world.

"Yozora… Do you think it's time to finally tell them? About… Naruto being adopted?" she spoke softly, so softly that her husband almost didn't hear it. He stopped and stared at his wife as she looked down and said, her voice almost breaking "W-What if they do go, you know how they are once they have something they have set on their mind they'll do anything to reach it. S-So what if they somehow go on that adventure and find out? I… I don't want Naruto to hate us for never telling her… Do you think it's the right time?"

Yozora sighed and looked down, thinking hard about what his wife said, he knew it was true, he knew how determined his kids could be sometimes he knew it was only a matter of time before his kids found a way to their adventure and then they might find Naruto's hometown where they would discover the truth, and that could lead to some trouble within the family.

He sighed again and nodded softly as he said "I think you might be right Aozora… We should tell her, now. Not later, but now. She's still old enough to understand but still young enough to forgive us for keeping it a secret for so long, same goes for Sora he'll understand that Naruto really isn't his sister but he'll love her all the same. I'm still amazed she hasn't been told by now, I thought for sure Riku might have said a thing or two to her, Sora I can understand because he was only two at the time…"

Aozora picked her head up and said "Well, honey, Riku was only three at the time; he might not even remember it either…"

Yozora nodded in understanding before he reached for his cup of coffee that was sitting on the table, he took a sip and pulled it away. After a while of no talking, both parents stared at each other and nodded softly.

Yozora then said knowing it was only a matter of time "Alright… It's settled then… Today when the kids come home for dinner, we'll tell them…"

Aozora nodded softly, knowing it was the right thing to do…

-x-x-

"Hey Sora… Do you really think there are other worlds out there?" Naruto asked as she stared up to the blue sky above them. Both brother and sister had finally stopped running and decided it was best to walk the rest of the way down to the beach where their family's boat should be waiting for them to take and head to the small Island across the waters.

Sora thought for a moment before he nodded, as he placed his hands behind his head and said "Yep, why wouldn't there be? I mean where else do you think Kairi came from?"

Naruto seemed to roll her eyes a bit before she said blandly "Oh I don't know, how about a few towns over or something?"

Sora just laughed a bit but then said "Oh come on Naru, there has to be other worlds out there. Don't you remember those people that came to Destiny Islands a few years ago and told us those stories?"

Naruto gave him a look before she said "Sora… I was two when those people came. Besides I was mostly sick that year and I had to stay home whenever those people appeared remember?..."

Sora made a frown on his face as he remembered that year, it was true, for some strange and scary reason his little sister got sick in the middle of summer, even though he was four at the time it scared him to the point where he could remember it clearly even now.

At first it was just a little summer cold, the doctor told them it was, but every time she got sick she would say very softly that it felt like her heart was doing something weird. But the reason why it was mostly scary because one day both siblings were playing in the front room of their house when Naruto suddenly had stopped and she began to cough, she coughed so hard and dangerously that she fell onto the floor before she passed out.

Sora had panicked so bad that his parents had come to see what was going on, when they had noticed their daughter on the ground breathing heavily they panicked too and rushed her to the hospital. It took a while but the doctors finally got her breathing under control and said that she had slipped into a comatose state for some strange reason and that it might take days or even years before she could wake up.

But within the next few hours everyone got the shock of their lives when they went into her hospital room and saw she was wide awake and sitting up with a confused look on her. The doctors checked her over and over but they couldn't find anything on how or why she woke up.

Sora suddenly was snapped out of his memories when he saw Naruto wave a hand in his face.

"Yo, anyone home in that head of yours?" she asked jokily.

Sora blinked before he heard her say "Dude, you've been standing in the same spot for a good twenty minutes, help me push the boat into the water… If we don't hurry up Riku and Kairi will be mad that we're late again…"

Sora then looked around and finally noticed him and his sister had somehow made it to the beach and that he had stopped moving when his sister ran off to go find their family's boat along the shoreline where most of the other families' boats on Destiny Islands were.

When Naruto had found theirs she rushed back carrying it above her head with ease though when she came back she had noticed her brother still lost in his own mind. Sora blinked again but then nodded to his sister who smiled at him, he then went over and helped push the boat off the shore and into the water.

Ever since that day twelve years ago when Sora found her in the storm, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, renamed Naruto Kashoku after her adoption, things had changed in the Kashoku household. Naruto grew up in a loving home where there were ups and downs in her young life; she lived the life of any normal girl with any normal family…

Though there were a few things that made Naruto a little… Not normal…

There were moments where in Naruto's voice, and face where she seemed to sound and look much older than what she was, someone once pointed out that the look she had the way her voice sounded was like she had experienced something very bad when she was a baby but properly didn't remember it. Sometimes it would be a look in her eyes, those deep bright blue eyes would suddenly turn stone hard as if it had seen so much in their lifetime, a look that only a solider once in a war should ever have.

Then there were moments in Naruto's young life where she seemed to somehow catch onto things quicker than others, sure she was no super genius but she was still able to speak in almost complete sentences before she was even four, most children her age only babbled words and said real words once or twice. Another strange thing was that she was strangely gifted with fighting, she was much quicker than beginners and she was able to keep up with Sora and Riku on her first day of fighting with them with wooden swords, even though she lost to Riku in the end she was still able to land a lot of hits on Sora and a few Riku.

There was one more thing that only Naruto knew was really strange, something she never dared to tell to anyone about because she feared to be taken away from her family. She would notice every time that if she ever got hurt, either it be just a paper cut or a bruise, anything really that caused her physical harm, her body would heal it quickly. She first noticed it when she was five and had fallen out from the tree she was climbing; when she hit the ground frontward and rolled onto her back she had a large gash on her knee.

Sora had panicked and ran off to get his parents while Naruto was on the ground starting to cry. She had sat up and stared at her knee that was bleeding down to her leg with a deep red color; she was going to crying again but stopped when she noticed something strange begin to happen.

Her knee… Was healing, it was making some weird almost impossible to see soft smoke appear as it healed up too… She was so stunned that she had stared at her knee in shock, she didn't even notice her brother returning with their parents nor she notice when they asked if she was alright.

Naruto knew she wasn't normal when it came down to her healing ability but she always tried to push those thoughts out of her mind whenever they appeared and so far it's been her well kept secret.

"Alright, it's in. Come on we better hurry up." Sora said once him and his sister had finally pushed the boat into the water all the way out to where they could still get in but was away from the beach. Sora held the boat still so his sister could climb in first, Naruto did and soon enough Sora jumped in too. Naruto bent forward from her seat and pulled two oars from under her and handed one of them to Sora.

Sora smiled and Naruto smiled back, both knowing they'd make it to the islands in no time…

-x-x-

Naruto reached over carefully, she knew that if she failed it would end badly.

"Almost…" she muttered under her breath.

"Naru!" Kairi yelled from her spot on the ground, as she yelled up.

Naruto jumped in her spot on the tall palm tree and had let go of the tree, the only reason she didn't fall was because she had her legs tied around it tightly. Naruto waved her arms around to regain her balance and lunged back to the tree to hug it before she could fall down. After a few moments of deep breathing from her panic, Naruto let out a soft but deep sigh from her spot.

Naruto turned her head downwards and said with a look "Kairi, did you really have to scare the daylights out of me?"

Kairi just giggled a bit into her hand but said with an apologized look "Sorry, didn't mean to."

"Okay, yeah, sure you didn't. Now did you need something?" Naruto asked with a small grin knowing how Kairi was like. Naruto watched as Kairi think over why she came to find her best friend but then her expression changed to an annoyed look.

"Yeah, where is that lazy bum you call your big brother, he was supposed to help me find supplies for the raft." She scowled said as she looked around hoping to see him nearby but frowned when she couldn't.

"Have you tried checking the other side of the island, you know near the boat docks? He might be snoozing down there." Naruto asked as she thought over where her brother could be, knowing him so well she wouldn't be surprised that he was sleeping at this moment. Naruto watched Kairi think it over before she nodded to herself.

"Yeah, I'll go check there. You want to come with me?" Kairi asked as she looked at Naruto.

Naruto gave her a wide grin before saying "Sure, let me just get down and we'll head over there!"

Naruto then turned away from looking down and stared at where her hands tightly held onto the tree, for a moment Naruto closed her eyes and slowly let go, she pushed herself back and soon her legs that were tightly around the tree let go too. Naruto fell back, heading headfirst downward and as she freefell near the bottom of the palm tree she quickly opened her eyes, did a flip in the air, and landed on the sand gracefully with both her knees bended upon landing.

Naruto stood up and dusted herself off for a bit before she looked back at Kairi who seemed to be watching her with awe, amusement and a small bit of envy.

"How do you do that Naru? I wanna do that too…" Kairi asked as she gave her friend a smile but there was a hint of 'want' in the redheads tone. She wanted to learn how to do that, but she never could get the hang of doing tricks like Naruto could.

Naruto shrugged and said with a wide grin "Don't know, just naturally flexible and great reflexes I guess…"

Naruto blushed a bit at the awkward silent between them both after she had said that before she pointing outward and spoke "Come on, let's go find my lazy bum of a brother."

Kairi nodded and soon both girls walked away from the palm trees, they walked and talked all the way across the small playground and training area that every child on the island loved to play with. Soon enough they had reached the doorway that lead to the tree houses and the docks.

Both girls continued to talk all the way down the beach until they reached the docks, they looked at the shoreline and saw Sora was indeed sleeping in his normal napping spot.

Kairi grew a smirk on her face as she quietly creeped over and Naruto couldn't help but roll her eyes and hold back a giggle knowing her friend was going to scare her brother for sleeping on the job. Kairi stopped when she was close enough but out of his eyesight if were to wake up.

They watched as Sora woke up for a moment and sat up to stare out to the sea, he yawned before laying back down ready to sleep again, only instead of seeing the blue sky he saw Kairi staring down at him because she had leaned forward to look at him.

"Whoa!" Sora yelled out in panic as he quickly jumped in his spot and twisted around to face Kairi.

Kairi just giggled at him and said "Sora, you lazy bum! Looks like Naru was right when she said you might be snoozing down here."

Naruto laughed loudly allowing her brother to know she was also there, Naruto walked over and stood next to Kairi, and Sora cast his sister a small annoyed look before turning back to look Kairi.

"Hey Sora, had a nice nap?" Naruto asked out.

Sora then tried to explain something "No! This huge black THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't…" but before he could finish Kairi popped his head lightly as he gave out an "Ow!"

"Are you still dreaming Sora?" Naruto couldn't help but ask out, giving her brother a smile as she folded her arms at him greatly amused.

Sora pouted at his sister but still tried to explain "It wasn't a dream Naru, it was real… Or was it? I don't know…" he sounded unsure when he said that.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her brother as she saw the look of uncertainty on his face as he questioned it. He seemed to really think that whatever he dreamed up was real. Naruto couldn't help but feel like her brother was telling the truth but she couldn't understand why.

Sora sighed a bit to himself as he muttered out loud "What was that place? So bizarre…"

Kairi just gave him an amused smile and said as she started to walk out to the shoreline of the beach "Yeah sure."

Sora watched as Kairi walked down to the shoreline and couldn't help but ask "Hey, Kairi… What was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up."

Kairi didn't turn back to look at Sora, all she did was look out to the open sea but she did answer with a hint of laughter in her tone "I told you before, I don't remember."

Naruto blinked; to her it always seemed strange that Kairi couldn't remember where she came from and had to ask "Nothing at all?"

"Nothing." Kairi responded.

"Do you ever want to go back?" Sora asked as he continued to stare at Kairi.

"Humm… Well, I'm happy here…" she finally said after thinking it over as she placed her hands behind her back and carefully rocked herself back and forth on the sand.

Sora smiled before he said not sure "Really..."

Kairi seemed to stop rocking where she stood and kept staring out into the ocean; Naruto knew Kairi only stayed quiet when she thought things over.

Then Kairi said "But you know… I wouldn't mind going to see it…"

Sora blinked before he turned his head to Naruto, Naruto noticed she was being stared at and turned to her older brother, she blinked at him before smiling, they both nodded at each other before they turned to look back at Kairi.

"We'd like to see it too. Along with any other worlds out there! We wanna see'em all!" the two siblings said at the same time keeping in perfect timing with each other. It was a common thing those two would do, so most of the people of Destiny Islands was used to the twin speak despite the fact the two weren't twins.

At the end of their speech the two snickered a bit while Kairi laughed along.

She turned around and smiled at her friends before she said cheerfully "So what are we waiting for?"

"Hey!" shouted a voice at them, and the three turned all the way around to stare behind them.

Standing there with a log under his arm was Riku, who seemed to have a smirk on his face as he said "Aren't you guys forgetting about me? So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft."

"Riku!" Naruto chirped out with a grin.

Both Kairi and Naruto giggled as Riku walked over calmly before throwing the wooden log at her brother who barely had time to catch it.

Riku smirked lightly at the two girls before he said "And you both are as lazy as he is."

Naruto pouted and was about to argue back saying she wasn't lazy but stopped when she heard Kairi giggle with a blush at Riku and said as she moved her red hair behind her ear "So you've noticed."

The way Kairi said it and looked made Naruto bit her tongue, it was no secret between the two that Kairi liked Riku, after all childhood best friends told each other their crushes in secret when the crush and brother was away, and it had been Kairi who first said she had a crush on Riku. Naruto never gained enough courage beforehand to tell her best friend that she too had a small little crush on the sliver haired boy mainly because she didn't want to ruin their friendship over some petty crush.

Naruto frowned lightly to herself but ignored what she wanted to say instead she decided to sit next to her brother who was still sitting on beach, as she opened her mouth to speak with her brother she suddenly felt someone sit on the other side of her, turning quickly Naruto found Riku sitting in the spot next to her, the two stared at each other for a moment before they smiled.

"Okay than, we'll all finish the raft together, come on I'll race you!" Kairi said as she stared at her three friends. The three turned to her with raised eyebrows.

"Huh?" Sora asked out, wondering if she was kidding about the race.

"What, are you kidding?" Riku scoffed with a wave of hand.

"No way…" Naruto said with a grin, knowing she'd beat them all hands down.

Kairi giggled at her friends but kept going "Ready? Go!"

For a moment the three stared at each other, not sure if they were really going to race or not but the moment passed when the three shot up and began to run with Kairi running behind them due to her late start.

For a bit the three were racing at the same speed until Naruto began to pull up ahead. If there was one thing she knew she could beat both her brother and Riku at it was speed.

Naruto turned back around to see both Riku and Sora on the same speed as they smiled while Kairi just laughed as she tried to catch up with them.

Life on Destiny Islands was as it always was for the four best friends.

Peaceful…

* * *

Yay a new chapter is done :D

I am so sorry it took me so long to update this, I really didn't mean for it to take forever.

I've been really busy and well I just somewhat lost my muse for, to be completely honest, fanfiction in general. Lately I've wanted to read fanfictions rather than write but I'm trying to get out of this funk.

Also for this fanfic I've been trying to make seem like I just did not just copy and paste the damn thing from the game, trying to make it seem good but at the same time following the game.

Anyway, review if you like the story. If you didn't than just don't review simple as that.

I'll try to update soon, not sure if I can but I'll try.


End file.
